


ALL about

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3





	ALL about

未成年不给看  
  
当金珉锡再一次因为信息素的影响有点昏沉的时候，金钟大忍不住了。  
原本以为，有了临时标记的作用，金珉锡的身体会越来越好，然而现在看来，只是治标不治本而已。  
毕竟说到…完全标记，不仅是容易害羞的哥哥，就连金钟大都有点不好意思。  
不行了啊，金钟大咬咬牙，和经纪人商量好了时间，连请了一个星期的假，让他和金珉锡能“好好的标记”。  
可怜的金珉锡，在不明不白中已经被人安排得明明白白。  
  
七月，金珉锡拿到自己的行程表，看到空白的一整周，有些懵。他指着空白的一栏，对着经纪人说：“我这个是不是印错了啊？”  
“哪里？”经纪人闻声看到金珉锡手指的位置，说：“哦这里啊，没有错啊，怎么，这不是你和钟大商量好的吗？”  
和钟大？金珉锡眨眨眼。桌面上白纸的表格再熟悉不过，那周是自己一年中唯二的发情期没错，但平时都是打一针抑制剂过去就行的，何况现在还有钟大…等会？发情期？  
金珉锡瞬间满脸通红，还没有仔细确认过行程便低下头把纸叠起来收进口袋里，难得细声细语的说：“哦哦，知道了，那个，我先走了。”说完，像是脚底起火一样的快步走了出去。  
经纪人疑惑的看着金珉锡的背影，突然想到金钟大早上同样有些局部的样子。  
  
这小两口怎么回事？？？  
  
  
金珉锡连电梯都没有坐，直接冲向步梯，一口气走到地下车库，解锁，开门，系上安全带，点火，一气呵成。  
七月的天气已经很热了，金珉锡调整了车内的出风口，把温度调到最低，将空调风对着自己，却任然解不了一阵一阵的燥热。  
汽车随着发动机小幅度的震动着。本就是肉眼都不可见细微的动作，金珉锡任感觉这抖动就像自己的心跳一样，剧烈又直接。  
他掏出手机，找到通讯录里的金钟大，思考良久，小心翼翼地发了条消息出去。  
“要提前来我家适应一下环境吗？”  
金珉锡知道，金钟大肯定能明白他的意思的。可是，这就算…同居了吧？  
金珉锡像是同时分裂出两个小人一样，分别站在他的左右肩膀各执一词。  
一边有些恨铁不成钢的说，天啊金珉锡，你都认识金钟大多久了，你们住在一起的时间还少吗？！矫情个什么劲！  
另一边却有些担忧。这不一样的，小人说，之前是以朋友，以兄弟的身份，现在你们可是一对AO恋人啊！天知道会发生什么事！  
都要完全标记了，能发生什么事？！   
天，完全标记。  
脸颊的热度不断传来，金珉锡觉得自己要被烧糊了。  
  
  
金钟大的速度比金珉锡想象的要快很多，可能是因为有些funky的金钟大一旦下定了决心便不会拖拖踏踏。  
金钟大捡了一包的必备品到了金珉锡的家。将鞋摆在玄关，包往卧室与走廊的交界口一丢，直接抱住坐在沙发上玩手机的金珉锡。  
因为金珉锡是躺着的原因，被突然趴上来的金钟大压得闷哼了一声，金钟大连忙抬起身，把重量都压在撑在旁边沙发的手上，脸还是埋在金珉锡的胸口：“哥都知道了？”  
“呀你小子，哥是傻子吗，这都能不知道？”金珉锡稍微把手抬起来，让他能看到金钟大的眼睛。  
可是金钟大却顺势把金珉锡的手往他头上按，在金珉锡没反应过来的时候轻轻掀起金珉锡前额的头发，在隐藏的皮肤上落下轻轻的一吻：“很抱歉没能及时告诉哥，但是总要有这一天的不是吗，哥也答应我了的。所以我们珉锡哥不用担心太多，把一切交给我好吗？”  
要说金珉锡之前的心情是很害羞，很迷茫的话，现在就只剩下“相信眼前的alpha”这一个想法了。金钟大，这个和他一起成长的胜似亲弟弟的，和即将成为他的alpha的男人，给金珉锡的，是满满的信任感。  
如果这一场超级不在他原有的计划之内的话，那加上去不就行了。像金钟大说的，总是要有这一天的不是吗？  
金珉锡感受着淡淡的橙花的香气渐渐包裹着自己的身体，和金钟大有些干燥的嘴唇在脸上的触感，软软的叫了一声金钟大的名字。  
“所以哥没有必要去论坛看这种关于omega要在完全标记期该做什么的帖子了。”金钟大指着金珉锡刚刚暗下去的手机屏幕笑着说。  
“…呀，闭嘴！”  
  
  
人一旦忙碌起来，时间就会像山谷的回声一样，好像无处不在，无处不到，但是很容易就消散在风中。  
金珉锡最近变得特别的粘人，整个人也软乎乎的。种种迹象表明，他要到发情期了。  
金钟大现在只剩下兴奋了。笑话，队内的其他alpha总在得意自己有香香软软的omega，然而现在金钟大可是第一个把自己的omega完全标记的alpha，能不得意吗。更何况这个omega可是金钟大心心念念几年的金珉锡，想到大哥哥即将被打上属于自己的烙印，金钟大不论是占有欲还是其他的一切，都获得了异常的满意感。  
明天是没有行程的一周的时间，照理来说，五天的发情期，是首尾留了一天的时间的。金钟大大概也是这样想的吧，所以当他洗完澡上床，准备抱着金珉锡入睡的时候，才注意到了金珉锡异样的表情。  
“那个，钟大啊。”金珉锡扯了扯金钟大睡衣的袖口，尽量不去看金钟大的眼睛：“你不觉得只剩一天休息太短了吗？我的意思是，可能痕迹还没有消完什么的，现在夏天穿太多也很奇怪对吧？”  
原本逻辑清晰，十分有条理的金珉锡说话突然有些磕磕绊绊的，金钟大也坏心眼的不打断他，直接在金珉锡说话的时候牵住了他一直抓着金钟大衣服的手，温柔的问：“今天忙了一天，不累吗？”  
“也还行…”  
“可能会有点痛，没关系吗？”  
“你不会让我的痛的对吧。”  
“那哥准备好了吗？”  
“当然了！”金珉锡好不容易鼓起的勇气，被金钟大一直不停的问题给问烦了，气鼓鼓的说：“你能不能快点！”  
“我不快的，哥不记得了吗？”  
还没从金钟大突然开车中反应过来，金珉锡已经被狠狠地吻上了。金钟大的舌头轻巧的撬开金珉锡原本就没想合上的牙关，一点点抚摸过金珉锡的口腔和牙齿，alpha霸道的行为让金珉锡本能的跟从着，任由翻身而上的人肆无忌惮的掠夺他。  
在恍惚间，金钟大突然起身，退出了金珉锡的嘴唇，从他带来的包里翻出什么东西，一路从房间走到家里的每一个角落。  
躺在床上衣扣半开眼泛泪光喘着粗气的金珉锡：？？？  
前戏做到一半我的alpha突然走了怎么办？在线等，挺急的。  
还没等金珉锡脑子里的小人吵完架，金钟大就含笑走了回来，带着非常浓郁的alpha的信息素味道，腿间鼓起的一块也依旧不容忽视。  
金钟大重新将金珉锡摁在床上，一遍解着两人的衣扣一边说：“怕我们的味道太浓影响到别人，刚刚去把信息素吸收器放在家里各个地方了，还有拉上了床帘。”  
金珉锡点点头，这是完全标记时一定要做的，他在论坛上看到过。  
“好了小锡哥，”金钟大舔舐着金珉锡的耳垂，手顺着身下omega的嘴唇一路向下，直到敏感的红晕处：“没有谁能够打扰我们了。”  
金钟大有着金珉锡一直想学习的低音，原本就快的语速加上诱惑的低沉感，还有金钟大一直在煽风点火的手，金珉锡浑身一抖，不可控制的甜腻香气从后颈处涌出来，后穴分泌的液体在小小的空间再也装不下，慢慢浸湿了贴身内裤。  
金珉锡开始发情了。  
虽然这本来就是需要的效果，但是金珉锡还是忍不住害羞了起来，于是他咬住自己的嘴唇，装作若无其事的把金钟大的睡衣脱下，金钟大也笑着由他来。  
很快，两个人都赤裸着上身，金珉锡惨点，只剩有点湿润和被前段顶起的内裤。金钟大再次吻上金珉锡，把哥哥的双手举起来让他环住自己的脖子，然后一只手再伸进金珉锡的裤子里，握住金珉锡的臀瓣揉捏起来，仅存的内裤也顺着金钟大的动作被褪到大腿根部。  
此时只有在梦中才能想起的身体又重新呈现在自己面前，金珉锡微微泛红的皮肤和因为发情期所以更加热情的亲吻对于金钟大来说都是一种无声的诱惑。  
金钟大的爆发来得突然又剧烈，金珉锡呜咽着吞下了金钟大的两根手指，太久未被踏足过的领地重新被同一个人开发，金珉锡却只想着让alpha再快一点的占有自己。  
也许在之前的那次“意外”中，金钟大曾经发现过金珉锡的敏感点，但现在也完全不记得了。于是他灵活的手指在穴里四处游走打探，嘴唇沿着金珉锡优美的肌肉线条啃咬着，留下一个又一个的暧昧痕迹，也让金珉锡的呻吟得以传入金钟大的耳朵里。  
“…啊！…哈…钟大啊…”  
“嗯在呢，哥。”  
金钟大知道就是那里了，便将手指从金珉锡身体里抽出来，将金珉锡的腿分开夹在自己腰上，脱掉裤子，扶着早已硬得不行的阴茎，一口气完全进入了那柔软的地方。  
“啊！不不…钟大…好胀，太胀了！你先，你先等等…”  
alpha不小的尺寸让金珉锡忍不住惊呼出声，好像还带着点哭腔，朝着正在自己身体里的人撒娇。  
金·爱好是让哥哥撒娇·钟大暗搓搓的满足了一下，本着心疼金珉锡的想法乖乖的埋在里面不动让金珉锡适应，一只手不停地抚慰着omega的分身，不断的给他带来快感。  
索性omega天生的为了alpha服务的体质让金珉锡快速分泌出了能接纳金钟大的液体，渐渐的，金珉锡一丝痛感也感受不到了，于是他扭了扭腰肢，夹着金钟大的腿轻轻摩擦着金钟大赤裸的后背：“你动一动呗…”  
“好的。”金钟大开始缓慢的抽动起来，由慢到快，由浅到深：“我不会停了哦，珉锡哥。”  
  
年轻而有力的alpha有一种平稳从容的热情，坏心眼的猛朝金珉锡的那一点捅着，金珉锡被金钟大抚慰过的前段已经泄过一次后又重新立了起来，金钟大也丝毫没有哪怕一点缴械的意思。  
是真的不快啊。  
“呜~钟大~…”金珉锡咬着正在侵犯自己的alpha的肩膀呻吟到。  
“哥，”金钟大回应了一声金珉锡，然后温柔的把金珉锡的腿从自己腰两旁拉了下来，保持着连接的姿势将他翻了过来，塞了一个枕头在金珉锡身下，摩擦着金珉锡已经出现的生殖腔入口：“哥，打开，让我进去好吗。”  
金珉锡又羞又爽，哪里有不同意的道理呢？他稍微的放松了身体，让金钟大能够进入他最私密的，只有在发情期才会出现的地方。  
“啊！…啊哈…”  
金钟大一入内，便开始猛烈的抽插，比之前的给金珉锡带来的快感更甚。两个人喘着粗气，知道，就是这个时候了。  
因为他们的特殊身份，金珉锡的房子选在了保密性较好的高档楼盘，本来就安静的空间里，金钟大进出的声音和动作似乎更加明显，从骨骼和空气这两种不同的传播途径撞入金珉锡的脑海中。  
两个人信息素的气味交融着，充斥着这不小的空间，连最昂贵的香薰与其相比都为之逊色。金钟大天生微笑的嘴唇如今紧紧抿着，汗水随着打湿的头发掉落到金珉锡光洁的背后。金钟大沿着汗水流下的痕迹一路向上，到了金珉锡的腺体处。  
“钟大啊…”  
金珉锡叫了一声金钟大的名字。  
金钟大的动作渐渐慢了下来，呼吸打在金珉锡的耳后，带着鼻音的回应着金珉锡：“我在。”然后，便咬上了金珉锡后颈最薄的那一片皮肤，注入自己的信息素，同时，身下在金珉锡的生殖腔里射出一股股精液。  
  
怎么形容这种感觉呢，大概是灵魂都被撕裂成两半，然后再重新融合一样，金珉锡和金钟大仿佛重获新生。从此以后，两人都被刻上了属于对方的烙印，除了死亡，谁也不能将其分开。  
长达一分多钟的射精结束，金珉锡的生殖腔入口暂时封闭起来，吸收着alpha灌输的东西。金钟大从背后环住了金珉锡，长长的吐了口气，有一种许久不见的安心和满足。上一次有这种感觉的时候，还是八年前知道自己可以出道的时候。  
可是现在不是金钟大抒情的时候了，因为怀里的人又一次因为发情期开始不安分的扭动起来。  
  
一个星期的时间还很长，金钟大在房子里的各个角落放了吸收器也不是没有道理的。因为五天，足以让沙发，餐桌，浴室……都染上两个人的身影。  
  
五天的狂热结束，金珉锡一身干爽的醒来，金钟大正忙好端着杯温水进来。  
“哥醒了？来把药吃了吧。”金钟大把玻璃杯放在床头，从口袋里掏出一盒药，倒出一颗胶囊放在手里，递给金珉锡。  
“什m…咳咳，什么药？”这几天叫的太多，金珉锡的嗓子有些缺水。他指着小胶囊问着金钟大。  
“呃，”金钟大正在帮金珉锡试水温，闻言差点被呛到，他有些难为情的说：“是，避孕药。”  
金珉锡眨眨眼，不说话了。乖巧的接过水咽下胶囊。喝下一整杯水后，有些干燥地喉咙也没有那么难受了。他将杯子递给坐在床边不知道在想什么的金钟大，一边说：“我们现在的状态确实不适合怀孕，不过以后，你从军队回来以后要我停药，我绝对没有意见。”  
金钟大闻言抬头，温柔的笑着帮金珉锡捻了捻被子：“内哥，谢谢你。”  
金珉锡装作睡着了，把脸埋在枕头里，不理金钟大。但是他知道的，金钟大也知道的。  
因为他们可是比对方还要了解对方的人呀！  
  
  


_


End file.
